Episode 2488
*SCENE 1: Susan finds Big Bird packing his toys for a trip and asks where he is going. He says he is going on his honeymoon. Susan explains that a honeymoon is a special vacation for two people who have just gotten married. Undeterred, Big Bird says that since his will be an imaginary honeymoon, he can take anybody he wants. He asks Susan, and notes that since he packed honey and a picture of a moon, she'll probably have more fun on this honeymoon than the real one she took with Gordon. *Cartoon: Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand. *Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover and his friend Devo notice the letter "S" sitting on a brick wall. Grover exclaims that the letter is an old friend, and shouts, "Hey, S, babyyyy!" and slaps it off the wall. He remarks, "I hope he did not take that personally." *Film: An eagle flies over islands. *Cartoon: The story of Cowboy X. *SCENE 2: Big Bird invites some kids to join his honeymoon. They play with all the toys in the arbor, and Big Bird hopes that Maria and Luis are having as much fun on their honeymoon as he is on his. Meanwhile, Maria and Luis are listening to the sounds of nature, like crickets, owls, and a stampede of elephants. ...Elephants in the Adirondacks? The noise turns out to be Duane and Ingrid watching movies. They agree to use their headsets. *"Poverty X": A peanut-shaped figure lists the words that the letter "X" can be found in. *Song: "Listen Here, Truck" *Animation: a number 9 tries to find the numbered house it matches. *Twiddlebugs find the door. The Twiddlebugs try to find a way out of the rollerskating rink. After their attempts to smash through the wall with their bodies fails, they find the door... and use it to break down the wall. *Rap Song #17 *James Taylor and Oscar the Grouch sing That Grouchy Face. *Walk Tall - A snake tells the man that all he (the snake) can do is "crawl tall." *Bert and Ernie: Watching fish. Ernie wants to go outside and play catch, but Bert gets him interested in watching his goldfish. *Sand Alphabet: S *David and Herry Monster sing Tying Your Shoelace *Gordon's television is broken, just when Maria and Luis are away and can't fix it. The Amazing Mumford offers to use a magic trick to fix it, but he makes it so you can only see squares. He asks what is wrong with that--after all, squares are cute with their four sides and four corners. He tries again, and now the tv only shows triangles. Gordon is not satisfied because he doesn't want to watch squares or triangles, he just wants to watch a regular show. Mumford tries again, and the television tunes in to The Square and Triangle Show. *Cartoon: An owl tries to prevent kids from danger by flying with a "PELIGRO" sign. *Cookie Monster and Ernie: Ernie invites Cookie Monster to breakfast, but both are surprised to hear what each likes to have for breakfast, and sing Breakfast Time. *Gordon finally gets the television working, and watches Sonny Friendly's game show. Sonny is in the Adirondacks, where two honeymooning couples try to think of words that begin with the letter S. Maria and Luis don't want to play a silly, second-rate game show and ask him to stop, thereby beating Duane and Ingrid. Gordon calls Susan and Big Bird in to watch. They are too late to see Maria and Luis on television, but Big Bird isn't disappointed, because at least he and Susan can go back to their own honeymoon. *Cartoon: A man tries to get to sleep, but is woken up by a fly, a chicken and a drum-playing rabbit, all of whom call him on the phone after he throws them out. *Armadillos on film *Cartoon: The rabbit and the turtle race to the top of a building. The rabbit goes up forty steps, but the turtle takes the elevator. *The Count sings about Bones. *Cartoon: A man counts 40 stars at night. *Sonny Friendly is back to give Mria and Luis another chance to win fabulous prizes, but they just want to eat a quiet dinner. The honeymooning couples must find 17 of something. Duane and Ingrid find five pairs of sunglasses, but five is not seventeen. Then Sonny spots Luis's potato chips, and counts seventeen. Maria and Luis win a trip to New York City. Mumford announces the sponsors. 2488